Harry Potter: Take Two
by Lady-Malfoy80
Summary: <html><head></head>After an attack, Harry and Ginny Potter find themselves back in time before Harry's first year at hogwarts. Unable to return to their own time they decide to change things for the better. AU, Time Travel, Soul Bond. Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K. Rowlings.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was currently sitting at his desk lost in thought. It has been three years since the battle of hogwarts, three years since voldemort was killed but it doesn't really seem that long ago. A lot has happened in three years since the end of the second war. Harry was a fully fledged auror and has been for a little over a year now. It usually took three years to fully become an auror but Harry was more advanced than the usual recruits, therefore finishing his training after a year.

Ron and Hermione Weasley have been married for two years now and are living at grimmuald place, Ron is still in training to be an auror but there has been talk of a promotion next week. Hermione works at the ministry of magic and is head of the department of magical law enforcements. Ginny is chaser on the Holyhead harpies, she has only been a full member for a few months, beforehand she was a reserve but was promoted after winning the cup for England.

He looked around his office and his eyes landed on a picture of him and his wife. Harry and Ginny Potter have been married for a little over a year, they live in the large six bedroom, four bathroom Potter manor in Northampton, England. The year after they left hogwarts his best friends Ron and Hermione got engaged so Harry gave them the newly renovated grimmuald place as an engagement gift, leaving him with two holiday homes in Nice, France and Geneva, Italy.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when Draco Malfoy, who had become friends with Harry and his friends after he changed during the war, burst into his office.

"Potter, there is an attack in Hogsmeade, we need to get there fast." He said and left immediately followed by Harry.

When Draco and Harry arrived at hogsmeade with a group of other aurors they immediately started fighting. They were hugely outnumbered so they had to act fast, Harry and Draco went back to back like they usually do when outnumbered and fought three each.

Harry noticed with a sinking feeling the even though a lot of death eaters went down they were still outnumbered, there were only ten aurors left standing including himself and there was twice as many death eaters.

Out of the corner of his eye he was a spell coming towards him and knew it was too late to produce a shield, out of no where a shield come before him and deflected it, he looked around to see who did it and saw Ginny running towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as they both went back to back and fought.

"Hermione and I were here to pick up a few things when we saw this, she's gone to help revive some people" she replied

Half an hour later harry stunned the last death eater and checking to make sure there were no more, turned and enveloped Ginny in a hug.

"Thanks for before, with the shield" he said, though it was muffled in her hair

"No-" whatever she was about to say was cut off when both their wands flew out of their hands.

Harry turned, making sure that Ginny was behind him but still having a firm hold on her, to see Theodore Nott holding their wands. He looked around, no one was close. Great.

"Well look what we have here, Potter and Potter defenceless, with nobody to help them, oh dear" he said with a smirk.

"What do you want Nott?" Harry asked, not in the mood to play whatever game he had in mind.

"I want you and your little wife gone Potter, and I do tend to get what I want, one way or another"

"Trust me when I say I'm pretty hard to get rid of, what makes you think you can kill me when not even Voldemort could?" Harry asked, trying to keep him talking so someone would come out and see them.

"Well Potter, for the past year I've been working on something that Voldemort obviously never tried" he pulled a powder out of his pocket "you see potter, this powder will seep into your skin and once there it will slowly and painfully kill you, dragging it out for a year or two, but nobody will know what it is, no one can save you"

Harry felt Ginny's and squeeze his tighter, and he squeezed back, hoping she wouldn't panic.

"Sorry Nott, but that won't be happening today. He said, he then raised his hand "stupify" he shouted.

Nott jumped out of the way and then threw the bag at them, it landed at Harry's feet and before either of them had a chance to move the powder poured out of the bag and consumed them both, and they could see nothing but darkness.

A/N: Hi:) Thanks for trying my story, this is my first time truly writing so bare with me, I should be able to update every night and chapters will be longer than this in the future.

Thanks, Lady Malfoy:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just a quick note, The majority of this story will be Harry's pov, unless something is happening somewhere else and Harry isn't there..

Harry gasped and shot up, taking a few deep breaths. He immediately noticed that he was in a completely dark room and remembered what happened Hogsmeade. He was just about to call out to Ginny when he heard a voice he never thought he would have to hear again.

"Up. Get up." His aunt petunia shouted while banging on the door. He almost screamed in horror. He hasn't seen his aunt in three years, _What is going on?_

A thought came to him, could this be time travel? He didn't want to believe it but it's the most likely reason. He reached around him for a light switch and pulled he string above his head, he felt his heart sink when the familiar room came into view. _I'm in the cupboard under the stairs at number four privet drive_, he thought in horror.

He picked up his glasses from the shelf and put them on, he saw a mirror on the same shelf and he picked it up, he already knew what he was going to see but he still dropped the mirror in shock when he say his ten year old self looking back at him.

"Boy! Get out here and make breakfast!" He heard his Uncle Vernon call, he shuddered at the thought of seeing them again but he knew he couldn't stay there forever so he left his cupboard and entered the kitchen.

He went straight to the fridge to get the food for breakfast and then walked to the cooker and began cooking without looking at them, ten minutes later he put a plate of breakfast in front of each of them and sat down in the empty chair. Dudley began eating straight away where as Vernon and Petunia poked at it for a minute, as if it may have been laced with poison, after the initial shock they began eating, Petunia grumbled what sounded like a "not bad" where as Vernon just glared suspiciously at Harry.

Harry knew that after years of cooking that his food was better than "not bad" so he wasn't worried, he saw that Vernon was reading the newspaper while he was eating and though he had enough proof to go on, he still had to check the date at the top right corner, it read June 9 1991.

He thought about Ginny, where was she? He hoped she's at the burrow and that she isn't panicking. He had to find a way to contact her and figure out what was going on, with that thought he excused himself from the table, though nobody acknowledged him. Not that he was surprised.

He went into his cupboard, took off his only pair of pyjamas and put on his only pair of clothing which were far too big, he frowned, there was a lot he had to do if he was going to stay here.

He was just leaving his cupboard when he heard it.

_What's going on? Where am I_? He gasped, that's Ginny's voice! He opened the cupboard door and looked around, she wasn't here, was he hearing her voice in his head?

_Why am I at the Burrow?_ Okay, it's definitely in his head.

_Ginny_? He asked. _Is that you?_

_Harry? What's happening? Why am I at the burrow? Why do I look nine years old? Where are you? Are you okay? _Her voice was frantic.

_Gin, calm down, we traveled back in time, I think Nott messed up the powder, the date is June 9 1991 and in at the Dursleys. We need to meet up, I need to see you and we need to talk about this._

_Okay, well it can't be here because the boys are here and I don't think they'd miss the chance to annoy me by following me around. Can you imagine the looks on their faces if they saw Harry Potter apparate to the burrow just to see me_. She giggled at the the thought.

_The park near here, remember I took you there not long after the war because- _she cut him off

_The reporters were following us everywhere we went, camping around the house? How could I forget? They were quite eager to speak to the boy who defeated voldemort. Again._ She finished and he could hear the amusement in her voice.

_Yes, that park, do you think you can apparate? _He asked

_I'm pretty sure I can, I've always been good at wand less magic, and you accidentally apparated when you were young so we know our bodies are able for it. Meet you there in an hour?_

_Yeah, see you there. Love you._

_Love you too. _She replied.

An hour later, Harry snuck out the front door knowing that when he went back he was going to be in trouble. He had been thinking that he could leave, he deifinitely didn't plan on staying at privite drive but if he did leave Dumbledore would find out and he didn't intend on telling him that he's from the future.

Before Dumbledore died Harry thought he was always looking out for him, that he actually cared about him but after the war he realised that he was wrong. Dumbledore mapped out his life and didn't care what happened to harry in the process as long as it benifited the 'greater good'. Dumbledore knew Harry was a horcrux, but never intended on telling him, he would have let him die. He also knew that voldemort would eventually learn of the connection they had and manipulate it, which is why Sirius died, and the fact that Dumbledore could have prevented it but instead chose to ignore harry for the whole of fifth year just proves his point.

He arrived at the park and went to the place he knew Ginny would be. There is a tree that overlooks the lake, it's hidden enough so that they have privacy but have a good view of the park at the same time. They came here just after the war to escape the world and focus on their relationship.

He approached the tree and saw ginny leaning against it, as if she sensed him coming she snapped her head in his direction and when she saw him she began running towards him. He grinned as he remembered their first kiss in the common room when she ran towards him with that very same look on her face.

When she reached him he pulled her into a hug and spun her in a circle, he stopped spinning and leaned down to kiss her, though the kiss was brief harry felt a warmth course through his body, and by the look on her face he could tell she felt it too.

"Whoa, what was that?"

"Dunno, what's in the bag?" he asked, only now noticing the bag she had in her hand.

"Well, i remember you telling me that you never get much food at that horrible place so i brought you breaskfast, just some sausages, bacon and toast, with a warming charm" she replied as she gave him the bag.

he took the bag and kissed her in thanks and they both went and sat by the tree.

"So, were in the past, and I'm going to start by saying that i want to stay" Ginny began

"I agree, with everything we know we can change things, stop the war, I was thinking about it on the way here, Sirius, Fred, none of them need to die this time"

"So was I. But i was thinking about way earlier ahead" she said

He looked at her curiously.

"Peter" she said. He mentally slapped himself, he hadn't even thought about Pettigrew.

"yeah, I won't let Sirius spend and extra three years in Azkaban. First I was thinking about leaving privite drive but i don't want Dumbledore suspicious"

"I was thinking about that, we could 'bump into you' at diagion ally, mum will see you, and then you'll bring up the fact that you were on your own, that you don't live with your family anymore and then she'll want you to live with us. She'll already take on the motherly instinct that she's so fond of when she see's how skinny you are."

"yeah, i think that will work. Another thing i thought of this morning. Horcruxes." he said

He saw her eyes flick up to his scar and he shuddered. She hasn't looked at his scar since the first time they met, not out of politeness but out of second nature.

"Are you sure you're still one?" she asked

"I'll test it out, but i probably am, it wouldn't make sense otherwise. If we came back in our grown bodies then i wouldn't be but i was one at this age, why wouldn't i be now?"

He saw her frown and sat beside her to put his arm around her, they sat in silence for a while when they herd beeping coming from Ginny's watch.

"Oh shoot, we've been here a while, I put a spell on the watch to go off when someone is coming towards the orchard, i have to go but we'll talk later okay?" she didn't wait for an answer, she leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss, then looking around to make sure no one was watching she apparated home.

Harry chuckled softly and then began walking home.

A/N: Hi:) I hope this hasn't been too boring, i know nothing interesting happened. In the next chapter we'll have a bit of Albus' pov and you'll get to see the manipulative side of him that Harry was on about before, they will also discuss the trip to diagon ally and a way to get Sirius out of Azkaban.

Thanks, Lady Malfoy:)


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office reading a letter he received when a bell went off in the corner, he didn't have go see the bell to know it was the one that monitored when Harry potter left his house. He thought it was strange considering it was the summer holidays so he didn't have school and the Dursleys don't usually allow Harry to leave the house, He would have to check on that later. Yes Albus Dumbledore knew Harry didn't have an easy life at the Privite Drive, he knew the Dursleys mistreated him and that he was miserable there, but Harry potter was a pawn that he needed to keep until the end.

When Sybil Trelawney gave the prophecy Albus knew it would be Harry potter rather than Neville Longbottom that would face voldemort and after realising this, he had no choice but to remove James and lily Potter from his plan. He knew that Peter Pettigrew had drifted to the dark side so when he told the Potters they needed to go into hiding and choose a secret keeper he knew he needed to get them to make said secret keeper Peter.

He went to Sirius Black when the potters told him they were going to ask him to be secret keeper and he told him that people would expect it to be him, they'd go after him and kill him and the potters would be discovered, he told him that Peter would be a better idea because no one would expect it and once the idea was planted in his head he let it play from there.

He set an alarm of the house that would go off when sensing someone dark and when it did he knew Voldemort was there. He sent hagrid to get Harry and he placed him at Privite drive knowing how he would be treated. Yes, this is where all his work comes together, Albus got rid of James and lily Potter, he made sure that Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban without a trial(knowing full well he was innocent) and he told Remus lupin that he couldn't go near Harry because it would 'break the wards'. Without these people and with the help of the Dursleys Harry would be insecure and easy to control.

He was brought out his thoughts when he heard a tap on the window, he looked up to see the Weasley family owl, walking over to get it he wondered what they could want. He liked the Weasleys but they were just another pawn in his game. Yes, he has the Weasley family thinking he walks on water, their youngest boy Ronald Weasley will be a big part in his game if all goes to plan, he hopes that he will become friends with Harry and that all that Albus has told Ron, Ron will tell Harry. Ronald Weasley though he means well, is a lazy boy with an attitude, If Albus can get Ron to befriend Harry, then Ron will always drag harry down, keeping him from going rogue.

He opened the letter and nearly staggered back in alarm when he read that Harry Potter was unconscious at the burrow. What could harry possibly be doing at the burrow, he wasn't supposed to know about magic till the end of July. He pushed his thoughts aside and walked towards the floo, knowing that whatever was happening was going to change his plans for the worse.

...

Harry walked into the ice cream parlour in diagon ally and got a seat in the corner like he'd arranged with Ginny. After their meeting last week they decided that they would just wait till September first for him to meet the Weasleys and do the same thing they did last time. It's best if they only change what needs to be changed.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Ginny walked over to him, but didn't sit down.

"Hey" she greeted. "Do you wanna go back to the orchard instead, I don't want us to be seen by someone we know"

"What about your brothers?" He asked.

Fred and George are at Lee Jordan's house, Ron won't bother me and mum won't call me till lunch" she explained.

He agreed and they both left diagon ally and apparated to the orchard by the burrow.

"Okay" Harry began once they were comfortable. "We need to talk about how were going to free Sirius, not only do we need him to get the hufflepuff cup from the lestrange vault and the locket from grimmuald but I don't want him in there any longer"

"Neither do I, and I think I have an idea" she said and she leaned over and whispered in his ear. When she leaned back he was smiling from ear to ear. He leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. "That's a bri-" he was cut off when Ginny screamed "no" and turned them so she was in his place and vica versa. He had just enough time to see both Fred and George with their wands out and two stunners were coming their way before they both hit Ginny's back and all he saw was darkness.

"...

Unknown to them, Fred and George returned from lee Jordan's house while Ginny was meeting Harry and as The Potters were discussing Pettigrew's capture, the twins were walking towards the quidditch pitch when they heard voices, looking towards the source they saw their little sister with a boy they didn't know. They glanced at each other and then back to the orchard just in time to see the boy kiss their little sister, without thinking they both saw red and shot a stunner at him. They felt their eyes widen when they saw their sister switch places with the boy and their stunners hit her back. What's even more shocking is that the boy collapsed as well, when he wasn't even hit.

They both looked at each other and began running towards the kids, when they got there Fred picked up Ginny and George picked up the boy and they ran towards the burrow.

"MUM!" They shouted as soon as they were through the front door.

"What is it?" She asked as she walked in the room, when she saw that the boys were carrying an unconscious Ginny and another boy so she told the twins to set them on the couch in the living room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screamed, turning to face the twins.

"Mum, we saw him kiss Ginny and we got angry and-" began Fred.

"-We sent stunners but Ginny got in the way so they both hit her and then they both collapsed" finished George.

Molly went over and did ennerviate but it didn't work, she tried a few more reviving spells but they didn't work either. Looking closer she saw a lightning bolt scar and glancing at his unruly black hair and glasses, she realised this was Harry Potter. She quickly walked into the kitchen and wrote a letter to Dumbledore.

A/N: just incase you didn't realise.. First part is Albus' pov, second is Harry's, third is the twins:)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, his vision was blurry and without even thinking he raised his hand and wordlessly summoned his glasses. When he put them on he saw he was at the burrow and remembered he and Ginny were in the past, he was relieved nobody was there to see him perform magic. He looked at the sofa across from him and saw Ginny there, he couldn't help but curse his stupidity, how could he have forgotten to put up some kind of ward? How could he have not sensed those stunners coming? Because of his stupid mistake Ginny was stunned and they're going to have to say something to explain what's going on.

Across from him Ginny began to stir and she slowly opened her eyes, she locked eyes with him and must have sensed what he was thinking because she immediately narrowed them.

'_This isn't your fault Harry, a lot has happened recently, of corse you're not expecting to be put under attack any minute and I chose to take those stunners so don't blame yourself, please_.' She spoke in his mind. He sighed but nodded anyway, knowing there was nothing he could say to her when she's like this. She smiled at him and was about to say something when Mrs. Weasley walked through the door with Albus Dumbledore in tow.

Harry looked over at Ginny at the same time she looked at him. '_Occulemency barriers_' he told her, she'd agreed and they both looked back to see dumbledore and Molly looking at them, the latter seemed confused where as the former seemed penisive.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Potter, would you please follow me to the kitchen? It seems we have much to discuss" he said, both nodded, concentrating on their occulemency.

When they sat at the table, Harry and Ginny sat at one side while Molly and Dumbledore sat at the other.

"I just have a couple of questions to ask if you don't mind?" Dumbledore asked, they both nodded.

"Mr. Potter, would you mind telling me how you arrived here at the burrow?" Harry had been thinking of a way to explain his he was here since he woke up, and though he wasn't sure if it was going to be believed, it was all he had.

"I don't know sir" he said, trying to sound confused. "I was in my bedroom when I felt all tingly and weird, next thing I know I'm sitting by a tree with Ginny here."

Ginny nodded, seeing where he was going. "Yes sir, I was sitting by the orchard when Harry just showed up"

"I see" Albus said. "And what did both of you do when Harry came here?"

"Well I was a bit freaked out, and so was she so she introduced herself and so did I and we were just talking" he said, Ginny nodded.

Molly cut in before Albus could ask another question. "Are you sure that was all you were doing? Because the twins told me they saw you kiss"

Ginny answered before Harry could. "Mum, we didn't kiss, we were just talking when two stunners were sent at us" she said hoping bringing up the stunners would take some light off the kiss.

"Well, you both must be very confused so I shall explain the situation." Albus said, immediately putting a stop to Molly's interrogation. "I'm not quite sure what happened, The only logical explanation is that it was just a burst of accidental magic. Harry, what were you thinking before you came here?"

"I wanted a friend" He said, relieved.

"And you Ginervra?"

"I was also thinking that" she agreed.

"Well then, that is that, Harry, I will take you back to Privite drive when you're ready. Don't worry,you will see Ginervra in a couple of years. Say goodbye and we will leave." Albus said.

Harry walked over to Ginny and knowing both adults wouldn't see, he winked at her.

"Goodbye Ginny, I'll see you when you get to hogwarts." He said, feigning sadness.

"Unless I see you at kings cross on September first"

"Oh yeah, well, until then" he reached over and hugged her, whispering an 'I love you' in her ear.

She pulled back and smiled. "Goodbye Harry."

He walked over to Albus and they both walked out of the house.

"I take it miss Weasley told you about the wizarding world" Albus said.

"Yes, I didn't believe her at first but when she told me more I could tell she wasn't lying"

"Is there anything you would like to know?" He asked

"Nothing that I can think of now" he replied, because he knew it all already

"Well on your birthday someone will come to your house and take you to diagon ally, until then, just go on as normal."

Harry nodded and they apparated home.

A/N: I know it isn't a very long chapter and it isn't that great but I really want to move onto the next chapter(which will be much better). Stick with me:)

Thanks, Lady Malfoy:)


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's pov

The summer flew by without incident, Ginny and I visited each other frequently and talked every day and before we knew it it was the 1st of September.

The Dursleys dropped me off at kings cross with huge smiles on their faces, I got out of the car and began walking towards platform 9 and 3/4 when I heard it.

"Packed with muggles" shouted the voice of Molly Weasley. I looked towards the source and sure enough the Weasleys were also walking towards the platform. Ginny, sensing my presence, turned to look and winked at me.

I walked towards them and waited till Fred and George ran through till I approached Molly.

"Excuse me " I said.

She turned and smiled when she saw me, though it seemed forced.

"Hello Harry dear"

"Could you tell me how to get onto the platform?"

"Oh of corse dear, what you do is you go straight through that wall, better do it at a run if your nervous" she said.

"Good luck" Ginny said, smirking, but I can see the tears in her eyes

I smiled reassuringly at her and walked towards the wall, looking at Ron I said "see you on the train" and entered the platform.

I couldn't help but feel amazed when I saw the train, it looked as amazing as it did the first time I saw it. I put my trunk away and went to find the compartment I had the last time. When I got there I closed the compartment door and sat down with a smile. Not a second later I was tackled in a hug.

"Oh Harry" Ginny cried "I don't have a lot of time, I just needed to see you one more time"

I knew this would be hard for both of us, we have never really been apart for this long, not since the war.

"It's okay Gin, We'll talk every day and use the mirrors every night, everything will be fine" I said in what I hoped was a reassuring voice.

"I know, I know, I just wanted to see you one last time." she glanced out the window. "Mums almost finished saying goodbye to Ron, I'd better go, I love you" she said a pecked me on the lips.

"Love you too" I said and she teleported away.

I looked out the window to see her walking up to her Mum and Ron just as Molly was finishing her goodbyes, she hugged Ron and he boarded the train. She turned towards me and we locked eyes, tears were streaming down her face and I sent her my thoughts, my love for her, she smiled at me and had to look away when her mum spoke to her.

A minute later the train began to move, I looked to see Ginny following the train, tears in her eyes, just as she was out of sight I heard her voice in my head. _"I love you and miss you already."_

_"I miss you too, I'll talk to you when I get there, your brother is about to arrive."_

_"Don't worry, just talk about quiddich and you'll be instant best friends again."_ I chuckled, at how well she knew me.

We said their goodbyes and as I predicted Ron walked through and we had the exact same conversation as last time. I didn't want to change the way we met, in fear that it would change our friendship, I didn't want to change anything that didn't need changing while we were here.

A few hours later the train arrived at the station in hogsmeade. Stuffed with sweets and chocolate frog cards in our pockets, Ron and I walked towards Hagrid with all the other first years. I couldn't help the smile on my face looking at my friends at the age of eleven, everyone had changed so much.

It was the exact same as last time, McGonagall gave her speech, Neville interrupted to get Trevor and then Draco happened, though it was a bit different this time.

"So it's true then, Harry Potter has come to hogwarts" I spun around the voice, having been expecting it. Behind me stood Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle. I was been thinking about this on the train and knew I didn't want the same Malfoy as last time, I wanted to help him.

"Aah, you must be Draco Malfoy" I said, keeping my face impassive.

Draco offered his hand in friendship, while insulting Ron. I felt a stab of annoyance but pushed it down. I stepped closer to Draco, so Ron or Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't hear me.

"Listen, I get you, I know you, you may think I don't but I do. You admire your father, you look up to him and you want to be like him but you don't truly know who he is. Now isn't the time, tomorrow at lunch, meet me by the quiddich pitch." I whispered.

Draco looked at me for a minute and then nodded, he walked back over to where he was and looked to be deep in thought.

McGonagall came back a few minutes later and gestured for the first years to follow her, I felt that familiar amazed smile creep back up on my face, no matter how many times I've seen this room, it always feels like the first time.

Everything was the same, people were sorted into the same houses, nothing off has happened, well that was until Draco.

"Malfoy, Draco" McGonagall called. He stepped up and sat on the stool though he didn't look his usual smug self, I hope he had been thinking about what I said. The hat didn't immediately put him in slytherin, Draco had been sitting there for half a minute when a look of panic crossed his face, he was murmuring something, it looked like he was pleading. After another two minutes the hat put him in slytherin. Draco walked over to the table and sat down, he still looked distracted and didn't talk to anyone when they tried.

Finally it was my turn. "Potter, Harry" the hall broke into whispers and gasps, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head.

"Mr Potter, it's nice to fina- hmm, it seems I have already met you, haven't I?" The hat asked, intrigued.

"Yes, you have, and you put me in Gryffindor so if you wouldn't mind..."

"But this is a very cunning thing you're doing, Changing the future or past in your case, Would you not be better suited for Slytherin?"

"You know I'm more suited in gryffindor, look deeper into my thoughts." I replied, getting frustrated.

"Yes, yes you're right. Though I did notice you are soul bonded. Oh and I have also sorted your mate, the youngest Weasley." Before I could agree he spoke again.

"How would you like for her to join you this year?" He asked.

"You can do that? How? She isn't old enough." I said, confused.

"Please, I have the power to place the students where I think they should be. She is to be a student and I don't really want to sort someone with only half a soul." I chuckled.

"Yes, it would be better of she was here." Just as I finished my sentence everyone in the room gasped, sensing her presence I looked to my left to see her looking at me wide eyed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ginny's pov**

I have been picking at my dinner since I sat here, Harry should be arriving at hogwarts soon and I'm stuck here and as much as I want to talk to him right now I know he needs to spend some time with Ron so I've closed off our bond.

I excused myself from dinner, getting looks from my parents as I hardly ate anything. I immediately went to my room and took out my notebook. I started this notebook when we came back, it has everything we plan to do while we're here and sometimes I just write random things in it.

Half an hour later I decided I would try to get a good night sleep, just as I was reaching for my hair brush I felt that tingle in my stomach that I only got when teleporting. Well shit.

I looked up to see the great hall, still looking as amazing as the first time I saw it. Looking around I saw that I was standing in front of the head table, students from all four houses and a dozen soon to be first years as well as the professors and my husband all gaping at me. I looked at Harry with wide eyes and heard his voice in my head.

_'It's okay, relax, the sorting hat brought you here_' I instantly felt my self calm.

The hat on Harry's head shouted 'Gryffindor' and then he took it off and gave it to Dumbledore. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and smiled at me. He's always been able to calm me even when he's far away. Dumbledore took the hat off his head and spoke to the hall.

"The hat has requested that Miss Weasley be sorted a year early" everyone gasped and he turned to me "if you would." He pointed at the stool.

I sat down and the hat was placed on my head.

"Hello Mrs Potter"

I glanced at Harry and he winked at me, he was obviously listening.

"Hello Sir, so you want to sort me a year early?"

"Yes well like I said to your Bond mate, I don't feel like sorting someone with half a soul."

"That's the only reason?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well I just couldn't resist bringing you, not only do I feel that bond mates should be together but I know you will cause a lot of trouble, especially for that old fool." The hat sounded amused.

I was so surprised that it said that to me I burst out laughing. My laughter abruptly came to a stop when I realised that hundreds of people were watching me with a mixture of shock and confusion. I looked to see Harry shaking his head at me.

'_You have to admit, he's right_.' I told him.

He smiled but before he could reply the hat spoke again.

"Well as interesting as your conversation is" I chuckled, first the hat makes a joke and now he's bring sarcastic. Of corse. "You may now join your bond mate in Gryffindor" he finished, only shouting the last word to the room.

I got up and quickly walked over to the gryffindor table, taking a seat beside Harry.

_"I can't believe I get to be here with you this year!_" I said to him through our telepathy.

He turned to me and smiled. _"I know, let's hope they don't try to make a big deal out of it."_

I sighed. "_I think Dumbledore knows about the bond."_

_"Of corse he does and we both know he'll do what he can to put a stop to it._"

"Weasley, Ronald." We both put a halt on our conversation to watch my brother get sorted.

After a minute he was sorted into Gryffindor and he sat across Harry and I, beside Hermione.

"Ginny, what're you doing here?!" He exclaimed, Harry and I glanced at each other, Ron has always had a problem with jealousy so this isn't going to be good. "I'm not sure Ron, the had told me that I was smart and that I should be in first year." He sighed and nodded, not speaking for the rest of the meal.

"_Do you think my parents will make a big deal out of this?_" I asked Harry, continuing our mind talk.

"_I'm not really sure, your mum seemed a bit tight with me this morning, after that whole me being at your place and now she's a going to find out her ten year old daughter is married to me."_

"_Maybe we can ask Dumbledore not to tell her?_" Even I knew that wasn't going to happen as I said it.

He raised his brow at me. _"I know you don't think that will happen, literally._" I chuckled.

"_So what are we going to do, play stupid and pretend we have no idea what he's on about?"_

He nodded. "_Yeah, we don't want him suspecting anything so we pretend we had no idea of the bond and he definitely can't know about us being from the future."_ I nodded, that's a given.

The meal flew by and since I didn't really eat much dinner I had a bit. At the end Dumbledore asked for Harry and I to stay behind. He lead us to his office in complete silence.

Once we got there he told us to take a seat and he floo called Mum and Dad, once he had done that he sat down.

"I'm sure you're both curious to what is going on." He said.

We nodded, playing along.

"Once Mr and Mrs Weasley are here all will be explained." He said and we sat in an awkward silence.

A few moment later the Weasleys came out of the fire. "Oh Ginny, are you alright dear?" I nodded and Dumbledore made two more chairs appear. "Please have a seat." He told them.

"What's going on?" Dad asked. "Why is Ginny here."

I heard Harry's voice in my head. "_Time to bring out your acting skills._" I contained a chuckle and Dumbledore sighed. "Have you ever heard of a soul bond?" He asked them, they nodded and he continued. "Your daughter is soul bonded with Mr Potter." Mum and Dad gasped. Harry feigned confusion. "What's a soul bond?" He asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "It means that you have half of Miss Weasley's soul and half of yours and vica versa." We both feigned shock.

"I've only heard of it, what does it entail?" Mum asked.

"Mr potter and Miss Weasley have certain, shall we say, powers. This consists of things like telepathy, teleportation, they will be able to feel each others pain and feeling, share dreams." He turned to us. "Have any of these things happened?" He asked us. "I have heard a voice in my head a few times but I thought I was just hearing things." I said, Harry nodded in agreement.

My parents looked to him go continue. "They are also emancipated, they are considered adults. Meaning they don't have the trace and they have access to family vaults."

"_GINNY_!" I heard Harry shout in my mind. I looked at him and he was looking at me wide eyes. "_Remember the first time we went into the family vault, the letter we found._" I gasped, the letter Harry's mum wrote saying Sirius wasn't secret keeper. I didn't care that my parents and Dumbledore were in the room I squealed and tackled him in a hug, we both fell to the ground and he laughed.

"_Oh my god, this is amazing! We could go to gringotts tomorrow and have him out soon_!" He looked at me wide eyed. "_Your right, we could see Sirius soon_." I could tell he was getting emotional, so I buried my head in his neck.

"I see you have worked out your telepathy." We heard Dumbledore say behind us. We didn't want to let go of each other but begrudgingly did so.

When we sat down everyone was looking at us, waiting for an explanation. "I got a little too excited that we figured it out, sorry." I mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

He chuckled. "Quite all right." He turned to my parents. "There is one more effect to the bond."

I glanced at Harry. "_Get ready for an explosion_." I saw his lip twitch though I could tell he was anxious.

"Since they are bonded, they are married." 3.. 2.. 1..

My mum jumped to her feet. "What?" She screeched. Dad stood and sat her back in her seat.

"Yes, they are married, I went into the ministry and removed the official page so we can keep this under wraps but yes, they are married."

They weren't happy about it but didn't argue further.

Dad sighed. "That doesn't explain why she's here."

"Aah yes, she will be joining her bond mate and brother in their first year at hogwarts."

They began protesting but it was no use. "Hogwarts itself summoned her here, she has been sorted, I'm afraid it must be done."

"We weren't prepared to send another child to hogwarts." He began, I then heard Harry's voice in my head. "_I'll pay for your things._" I was about to protest but he stopped me. "_You and I are married so it's your money too. You are my wife and I want to do this, please don't argue_." I sighed, he said the exact same thing after we married, I've never been comfortable taking money from other people.

I spoke up. "Dad, we have money, since we're married I co-own the vault and Harry really doesn't mind." He nodded in agreement.

Mum shook her head. "Ginny, we don't accept charity." I sighed. "Mum, this isn't charity, we are married."

"I really don't mind Mrs. Weasley, I have loads anyway." Harry added and I mentally thanked him.

They reluctantly nodded. "Very well, Miss Weasley will get the morning off classes, I will expect you here at eight?" Dumbledore asked them, they nodded again.

I turned to Harry. "_Aren't you going to ask to come with_?" He shook his head. "_I don't think he would allow me, you know how he is, you could retrieve the letter from the vault, if worse comes to worse and they don't allow you in I could teleport there and tell them to let you in._" I nodded and we said goodbye to my parents. I noticed they weren't very warm to Harry. I'll have to talk to them tomorrow.

When they left Dumbledore showed us to the gryffindor tower yet again in complete silence, I really thought he would be more conversational.

When we got back the common room was empty. "_Will you be staying in my bed_?" Harry asked me, I nodded and we went our separate ways. I went to the first year girls dorm and was relieved to see I had a bed by the window, it's much more preferable.

I closed the curtains around my bed, I then conjured a pair of pyjamas and put a charm on my curtains so nobody could open them.

I didn't wait for Harry to call me and just teleported to his bed. He had his pyjama pants on and was about to put his shirt on when I took it from him. He shook his head but did the take it back. His curtains were already closed so we said our goodnights and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny's pov.

I sighed as I walked towards the headmasters office to meet my mum, my hands wrapped tight around my bag, I told Harry that I would talk to him if I have any problems and but didn't close off the bond because I never feel quite right without it. Today I'm going to talk to my parents, I know they wanted to say more last night but whether it was because of Dumbledore or Harry they chose to stay quiet I don't know.

I arrived at the office and gave the password, when I got there my mum was there but my dad wasn't.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He couldn't get the day off work dear so it will be just the two of us." I could hear the undertone in her voice and had to contain my cringe, I was depending on dad to help me if mum took it too far.

I nodded and we floo'd to the three broomsticks, once we were past the wall I took out my list.

"We'd better go to gringotts first." I said, she nodded but didn't say anything.

Once we got there we had to wait a few minutes.

"Ginny dear, are you sure you want to be married, you're very young to make such a decision like this." Oh mum, if only you knew.

"Mum, I love him, to you this may seem sudden but I feel like I've know him forever, he's a part of me and I'm a part of him, please stop trying to talk me out of it." She pursed her lips but said nothing.

We approached the counter. "Would you tell me the goblin in charge of the potter vault please?" I asked him.

He scowled and took out a paper. "Ragnook."

"I would like to speak to him." I could feel my mother looking at me, I should probably act my age a bit.

He showed us to a room and after getting confirmation from inside we walked in.

We sat down and Ragnook looked at us shrewdly, though I'm not surprised.

"I would like to enter the Potter vault." I said, my voice firm.

I'm afraid that is not possible, you must be a Potter or die a painful death."

"I am a Potter."

"Miss Weasley, I do not have time for your childish games, please leave."

I sighed. 'Harry, you're going to have to teleport here.' I called to him in my mind.

'Give me a minute.' He said and a minute later I felt his presence in the room.

"Master Ragnook, I understand you will not allow my wife access to my vault." He said and I had to contain my chuckle.

He faltered. "I apologise Mr. Potter, it isn't every day a ten year old girl claims to be married and actually is."

Harry smiled. "It's okay, we're soul bonded." He said in explanation.

"I must ask to leave, this is only for the Potters."

She reluctantly left and Harry spoke. "I'm afraid I can't stay, Professor Sprout thinks I'm in the bathroom, please fill my wife in on the vault and then allow her access." Ragnook nodded. "If you would just put a drop of blood on the parchment then you may leave." We nodded and both put our blood on the parchment, it glowed and Ragnook nodded to Harry, he kissed my cheek and teleported away.

"Well , here is a list of the contents of the vault and the properties the Potters own." He handed me a big folder but I just shrunk it and put it in my bag.

"If you would please show me to the vault, I have to be back at school soon." He nodded and we made our way there, once the cart stopped at vault 79 I got out. "Thank you Master Ragnook." He nodded and I walked to the vault, I put my hand on the door and it opened.

I walked inside and looked around. 'Is there anything you want?" I asked Harry.

'Just a couple of the books and some of my parents stuff, the ones I looked at the last time.'

I filled two pouches with galleons, just incase, I picked up the books he wanted and the things of his parents that he took last time, i got the letter that would free Sirius and I also picked up our wedding rings and put everything in my bag.

When we arrived back in Ragnooks office I opened the letter and quickly scanned it just to be sure.

"Thank you master Ragnook." He nodded to me and I went to find my mother.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Two hours later, two terribly long hours of listening to my mother not so subtly try to talk me out of this bond and we apparated back to hogwarts, apparently professor Dumbledore was visiting an old friend and his office would be unavailable to I had to use the front gate, as soon as she apparated away so did I.

I arrived in an alleyway near the ministry of magic and made myself invisible, I then made my way to the head of law enforcements office, Amelia Bones.

I made myself visible and knocked on the door, after a moment she opened it and looked confused as to why I was here but let me in anyway.

"What can I do for you today young lady?"

I smiled. "I believe you know of Sirius Black, correct?" I knew she knew him, before Sirius went to Azkaban they were engaged, though nobody knew about it, Amelia did everything she could to try get him out, knowing he was innocent but didn't get very far. Till the moment we left Amelia had never again been in a relationship and had fallen into a deep depression after Sirius died. Last night Harry and I agreed that we would tell her our secret and that we would get them together.

She faltered. "I do yes, may I ask what this has to do with anything?" I nodded. "Of corse, I must tell you Miss Bones I know you and Sirius were engaged and very much in love, I know you still love him very deeply." She was about to interrupt but I stopped her. "I have proof that he is innocent."

Her eyes widened but I held my hand up to stop her from speaking. "You know of Harry Potter correct?" She nodded and I continued. "Well I got this proof from him, he just couldn't be here today. You know Sirius is Harry's godfather?" Again she nodded. "Well Harry and I are close so I will see you very soon and everything will be explained." I stood and opened the shoulder bag I had with me today, I took out the jar and enlarged in, inside was a rat. "Please put anti apparation and anti animagus wards up." She nodded and did as I asked, her eyes wide and slightly confused. "Be ready to stun him."

I threw the jar in the furthest corner, I then shot an animal revealing spell and he began to change, I stunned him and Amelia gasped. "Peter Pettigrew." She whispered. I nodded and gave her the letter, she read it and tears were streaming down her face by the end of it. "We could get him out."

I nodded and grinned. "Amelia, I need to do something you will not approve of but it is necessary for this to work, please don't try and stop me." She nodded cautiously and I locked the door, I then walked over to Pettigrew. "Imperio." I heard her gasp behind me but kept going. "Peter Pettigrew, if asked how you were found you will say you were seen by Amelia Bones as you were sneaking around muggle London and she stunned you, you will admit to everything and go to Azkaban prison."

When I finished I turned to Amelia. "Now remember, you were in muggle London, you were passing an alley when you saw him, you stunned him and you apparated here, okay?" She nodded. "I know this is confusing but you're going to have to wait till Sirius is out before I can tell you everything, just know nothing truly bad is happening." She nodded and I took down the wards and apparated away.

I was walking up the path when I heard Harry in my mind. "I'm by the lake." I quickly made my way there, he saw me coming and quickly ran towards me, tackling me in a hug.

"You did amazing today and I'm so proud of you." He murmured into my hair.

"Thanks." I chuckled. "We'll have Sirius out soon and then everything will be even better." He nodded but didn't detach himself from me. "Wanna go inside and look at the things I got from the vault?" He nodded and finally pulled back.

"I love you." He said. "More and more every day."

I chuckled. "You're so cheesy sometimes, but I love you too." With that we made our way inside the castle.

A/N: Sorry, I know it's a short chapter but the next one is going to be really long and a very Sirius chapter;)


End file.
